Returning
by HarunoSasori
Summary: DeiSaku. When she was 12, Sakura and Deidara were ordered by Deidara's father to have a child dispite their age. Sakura had the child and left Iwa, causing Deidara to fall into depression and join Akatsuki. Years late he has to return, will Sakura go back
1. Lost And Found Prolouge

Yomana: yes another day, another fanfic. those of you who've read 'Butterfly' have seen a very, very basic story coming from yours truely. to me that was not the best i could, but then again it was four in the morning and i was operating on one hour of sleep, plus the fact i had barely eaten anything could contributed along with the fact that everything i did eat had high sugar content, yeah, not the smartest idea i've ever had but hey it created a really sucky DeiSaku fanfic, so i'm not complaining. anyway here's another DeiSaku fanfic. hopefully, this is much better than that cheesey DeiSaku thing i started, but because of my 'rules of writing' i'm not gonna scrap it or anything i'm gonna try to fix it. please read, help me get atleast some hairbrained idea from any review you MIGHT give me, and if you don't review just enjoy.

Disclaimer: if i owned Naruto why would i be writing a FANfiction, this probally the only disclaimer i'll put so i'll make it very clear that me+fanfiction(equals)me not own Naruto. ok if you need a pretty picture i'll post one on deviantart(dot)com. now stop making me waste time with this disclaimer read the pretty story below not this. XD

* * *

Title: Returning

Chapter 1: Lost and Found (Prolouge)

The blonde rolled over in his bed. His untied blonde hair was strung over his face. His pale blue-grey eyes fluttered open and he realized he was in his bedroom. He felt heat radiating from somewhere in his bed. The blonde looked under the blanket to find his black/red haired friend in his bed. Said friend slowly opened her emerald eyes to find the blonde boy sitting upright next to her. The said blonde reached over and pulled her into a warm comforting embrace as he sobbed apologies into his friend's hair. Slowly she remembered last night and whimpered in fear, she didn't want to be the one who would crush the blonde currently embacing her, his emotions were to fragile to play with and her own emotions were only exiscitent to her blonde friend.

"I'm s-sorry, Sakura.," the blonde whispered into the girl's black-red hair, his salt-filled tears falling on her head and dampening her soft, silk-like hair.

Sakura wrapped her arms around the emotionly broken blonde and whispered sootheing words to him. He slowly stopped whimpering and squeezed Sakura tighter.

"Just promise me you'll never forget me and you'll never leave our child permanently, then I'll forgive you for everything. I know the order was your father's idea, so you'll never have to carry that burden.," Sakura whispered sootheingly before giving him a quick kiss and getting out of the bed to put some clothes on.

The blonde nodded before exiting the bed himself and searching his dresser for some decent, clean clothing. Said blonde ended up picking a dark blue tight-fitting t-shirt, loose hunter green Jonin pants, and a no-sleeved white hoodie with deep blood red cresent moon lying on its upward on the back.

The girl's outfit consited of a tight black Chinese style tunic that barely covered her top, a black schoolgirl mini skirt, and a red cloak draped over her frame with black cresent moon laying upside down on the back.

* * *

Nine Months Later...

Sakura's scream echoed through the hospital, the blonde's face paled as all sound suddenly stopped. The blonde's father smirked at this.

"Takahashi-sama, you may enter.," a nurse said to the young blonde, who nodded and started to the room where Sakura was.

"Dara-kun, look at our son.," Sakura said softly, her eyes tearing with happiness.

Dara looked and found a blonde with surprising pale eyes for a baby, especially a newborn. The baby cooed at the sight of Dara. The blonde smiled the baby's actions and put his hand out to the baby, who grabbed the hand happily. Dara smiled even more before looking at his friend.

"I hope you forgive me.," Dara said to her.

"I do forgive you, but, Deidara, I'm leaving Iwa, sadly you and Nendo too.," the black-red headed girl said with tears falling down her face.

"Until you return, his middle and last name will Haruno.," Deidara comprimised to the girl in the bed, who nodded yes.

"Arigato.," she whispered before falling asleep.

"Do itashimashite.," Deidara whispered as Sakura fell asleep.

* * *

This chapter is very short, but mind this is only the prolouge. Also, the pink haired Sakura is only a genjutsu, her actual hair color is black at the top and very slowly fades to a blood red which is only at tips. She wears her hi-ite (sp?) on her forehead, in this fanfiction its an Iwa hi-ite normally worn until she transfers to Konoha. The genjustsu that surrounds her apperance is required to be activated and dispelled by TWO people, the same people who activated it. Read more to find the answers to any questions you have.


	2. Leaving Everything Behind

HarunoSasori: i changed meh username for those that care, and the reason i called Deidara just Dara is because it was Sakura's nickname for him, and i felt like being lazy and didn't really type the whole name so early in the story, now onward.

* * *

Chapter 2: Leaving Everything Behind

Deidara glared at the wall as his two year old son began to play with the clay he had left on the table. After a few moments, Deidara noticed that Nendo was playing with his clay.

"Nendo! Don't do that.," Deidara said softly before taking the clay away from the two year old.

"Why?," Nendo asked cocking his head to the side.

"You'll end up more like me than just your appearance.," Deidara said with a smile and patted the young boy's head.

"Daddy, who mommy?," the child asked with complete innocence.

Deidara visibly flinched as his young son approached the topic of Sakura. It was hard enough dealing with her loss on his own, partly because he blamed himself, but he couldn't bear to have his son blame him. Deidara relaxed his face and sighed before giving a small smile.

"Your mother was a good konoichi and an even better friend.," Deidara said hoping it was enough to sedate the small boy's curiosity, fortunately, it was.

Nendo's jade green eyes sparkled with happiness at his father's answer.

"I wanna meet mommy!," Nendo exclaimed before running to his father and wrapping his tiny arms around his father's legs.

'_Unfortunately you might never meet her, Nendo_' Deidara thought darkly before picking up his son and carrying him to his room.

He tucked his son into bed before turning off the lights and closing the door.

'_Its time I left, I'm sorry Nendo, Sakura_' Deidara thought before grabbing a bag and packing his clothes.

He wrote a quick note and left it in a bag of clay for Nendo before turning and jumping out the window. He looked back once before running off into the distance. He quickly created a clay bird and jumped on before anyone saw him. As dawn rose, Deidara was out of the village of Iwa, his two year old son left alone and sleeping on a bed.

* * *

(_Five years later..._)

Nendo ran the distance from the academy to his apartment that his grandfather, the Tsuchikage, had provided for him. His green eyes roamed over everything in his apartment before deeming the room safe. He walked into the room and placed his newly aquired headband on the coffe table.

'_Father, Mother, I graduated today, I hope you're happy where you are_' Nendo thought with tears springing to his emerald eyes.

He furiously wiped at his eyes as his grandfather said he would never be able to see his father if he showed the slightest bit of emotion. His face quickly became blank as he walked into kitchen.

* * *

Sakura glared at the desk of paperwork in front of her. She hated being the head medic, but it was part of her act so she never complained.

"Hey, Forehead-girl, wanna go eat with me and the girls?," a loud blonde girl said walking into the room.

Sakura quickly pasted a smile on her face.

"Sure, I'd love to. Here, let me sign out.," Sakura replied hoping to sound just as energetic as her blonde friend.

"Hey, what's with this picture?," the blonde girl asked looking at a picture of a girl with red and black hair, a blonde male, and a blonde baby looking at the camera with intense jade eyes.

Not thinking, Sakura answered, "My family."

"She your sister or something?," the girl asked.

The fake pinkette realized what picture her blonde friend was talking about.

"So where are we eating, Ino?," Sakura asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, the ramen place. Why?," Ino asked running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"Sasuke will be there.," the pinkette pointed out with a sigh.

"I know, isn't it great.," the blonde sighed dreamily.

Sakura shook her head before she pointed out that she did not like the young Uchiha.

Ino pouted and gave 'do too' before smiling again and dragging Sakura off to the ramen bar.

* * *

The blonde man sighed before beginnning to cook once again.

"Lazy ass bastards.," he muttered before taking the food off the stove and setting the table and serving the food into bowls.

"Oi, you done?," came a monotonous voice before a silver-haired man with dark violet eyes walked in.

"Yeah, yeah, Sasori-sama.," the blonde said nonchalantly before sitting down.

As if on cue, everyone walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Man, I was starving, Deidara.," a blue-skinned man said as he sat down and he immediately began to inhale his food.

"Fucking bastard, making me fucking wait.," another silver-haired man, this one with pink eyes, complained before digging in.

"Next time, make it yourself if you don't want to wait, un.," Deidara said adding what the others thought was a speech impediment.

"Behave or missions for the next month.," a man with orange hair said as he sat down and began to eat slowly as blue haired woman sat down next to the orangette and began to eat her food slowly.

Everyone except Deidara, Sasori, and the only woman at the table groaned.

"Deidara, can you go to Iwa and pick up something for me?," the orange-haired man asked.

The blonde looked up from his food and nodded before resuming to eat.

"I need to check on something anyway.," he replied before taking a bite of his food.

* * *

The seven year old boy slashed his opponents throat as the older man made a strike for him. The boy rolled his green eyes as the body slumped to the ground.

"Very good, Nendo.," an older man with bright blue eyes and blonde hair smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle.," Nendo replied politely with a nod of his head, blonde hair falling over one of his eyes with the act.

"You will be going with me on your first mission tommorrow night, it's a B rank mission. You will be doing most of the work, understood?," the smiling man asked his young nephew.

Nendo nodded his response and cleaned his kunai off with the deap man's Chunin vest.

His uncle nodded as Nendo began to walk away from the training grounds.

He smiled devilishly as he looked down at the corpse on the ground. His seven year old nephew had killed one of the most experienced Jonin of the village, to boot the man had once been in ANBU. The Tsuchikage wanted the perfect killer and his seven year old nephew was the most logical choice after two of the most powerful nins of Iwa had gone AWAL. Besides the child was their son, he would be a perfect nin when he grew up, the Tsuchikage would ensure this fact.

He gave a quick laugh, his little brother, Deidara, would have been the Tsuchikage had he not left, but alas he had indeed left and his son was being trained to be the perfect Tsuchikage.

'_You were a fool, Deidara, you left your son's training to us_' the blonde man thought with a smirk before he too walked away from the training grounds for the night.


End file.
